rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RWBY/@comment-4010415-20180116234235/@comment-34633327-20180131203005
Monty's Rule of Cool also tended to go a little bit overboard. The entire reason the Breach is as big a mess as it is was basically "It looks cool, so go with it.", or remember the Penny scene at the docks? Miles nearly had a stroke after seeing that scene for the first time (Not seriously but he did sound close to collapsing). And then there is how he wanted Blake to cut the train in half in the Black Trailer. _______________________________________________________________ I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Action scenes are accepted if not encouraged so long as they fit within the Narrative. The Vytal Festival Matches that involved RWBY, JNPR, and Penny, all good because they served the narrative. (RWBY being the Major MCs, JNPR being the Deuteragonist MCs and Pyrrha having an arc that revolved around her talent making her a candidate, and Penny holding a role in being the catalyst for the Fall of Beacon) The match between SSSN and NDGO, superfluous as SSSN had no bearing on the narrative in Volume 3, and NDGO was merely the result of a contest. So with Volume 5, while I do agree, the lack of fights in certain scenes is inexcusable, such as not showing the ending of RWB vs. MEH, alot of the Volume was either spent on Menagerie, or in that damn house of RNJRWY's. Aside from training, there was no way to fit a fight scene unless it is training, and as we saw with Oscar vs. Ruby, that Training Scene was minimilist at best. So unless they were allowed to use their weapons minus the firearm capabilities in that house or on the terrace, the training scenes wouldn't really be fights. As for the Menagerie side of the plot, that side was focused more on the narrative: Blake and Sun trying to convince Menagerie to form a Militia, Ilia's inner struggle over her actions, Ghira having to return to leadership and then put aside his pacifistic ideals to let loose on the Albains. While yes, they should have shown some more of Ghira and Sun vs. Corsac and Fennec, the point of the Menagerie plot wasn't action, it was character, what their motives were, what they are now, what they can change. Its why the Blake vs. Ilia fight, later joined by Sun, actually works, as Blake gets through to Ilia finally by forcing her to an emotional breaking point after weakening her through fighting, why Ghira saving her is the first step that actually sets to her changing sides, and of course, the glory that is Sun's Gunchuks, and the Manliness that is Ghira shaking off a stab wound, Punch Parrying Corsac, and then 1 v 2 on the Albains and winning. So while yes, RWBY is an action show, the action has to be placed right. Unless it can fit the narrative, its just gratuitous action. If the narrative requires that there be less action and more interaction between characters or exploration of motivations, then the action has to be saved for another time. This Volume didn't call for much action because most of the plot occured in locations where the action would be inconvenient/implausible. The White Fang had to look good in the public eye on Menagerie, so they couldn't risk starting fights up until the decision to kill the Belladonna's was made, and with the events of the Blake/Ilia Character Short, they more than likely were already on the down low. Aside from that the plot was mainly a recruitment drive up until the assault on the Belladonna house. RNJRWB had to wait a month before their next move on Ozpin's decision, and as such had nothing to do but train, and unless they wanted to cause property damage with their weapons, they'd be restricted to their melee forms, and even then they focused more on aspects that needed improving, aspects that don't relate to fight scenes. Ruby had to learn how to throw a punch, and as we saw, she only learned enough to catch someone when they get cocky and headbutt them. Jaune had to unlock his semblance and didn't do to good until Weiss was stabbed. The Plot did not permit action within reason, so there was no action. If anything, the blame should be laid on Volume 4 for setting up Volume 5. Volume 4 was mainly build up, and seeing as they finished the trek across Anima in that Volume, and their only other goal in Mistral they had to wait a month for, they had nothing to do. _______________________________________________________________ Also, I am in no way trying to disparage or insult Monty, but I feel that whenever he touched a show, it was cursed. Cursed to have beautiful action scenes that are enjoyed, but also cursed to forever be ridiculed for having inadequate action scenes that don't meet the standard he set. Back in 2016, I decided to binge watch all 14 Seasons of Red Vs. Blue, and when I got to Volume 8, I was amazed by the action scenes there, same with Volumes 9 and 10. Come Volume 12 however, the action took a decrease in quality, and I only learned later this was due to Monty, as he animated Seasons 8-10 of Red Vs. Blue, but passed away afterwards, Season 12 having been done by another animator. Even now, whenever Red Vs. Blue had any scenes of Animation or Action Scenes, I still find comments complaining about them, calling them shit or not as good anymore. The people who say that usually have no idea Monty is the one who did it and dead, or say that someone of Monty's level shouldn't be that hard to find. Action junkies........ That's the thing though, Monty's work was so amazing, so beautiful in action scenes, that work that came after his passing would be seen as inferior in comparison. He set so high a bar, it put him on a pedestal that no one would be able to reach in the eyes of the fans. His touch of genius was both a gift and a curse. Now, with his unfortunate passing, the standard he set people will always defer to, and be disappointed if it doesn't get close to it. It's actually why I was amazed at the overwhelming positive response to Cinder vs. Raven, and how many actually say they consider this fight their favorite in all of RWBY, even moreso than Monty's work. It's a sign that the standard Monty set can be reached, that his accidental curse can soon be broken, it just took some time, effort, and patience. All things this FNDM absolutely refuse to abide by.